The McCullers Affect
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Paige returns to Rosewood after a long time away. The first person she runs into is Emily Fields, who she will be competing with for the coaching position at Rosewood High. Though that isn't the only Rosewood resident she has an affect on. The question is what affect does she have on them?
1. Chapter 1

**Paige is returning to Pretty Little Liars Tuesday, about bloody time am I right? This is a little something about her return. Hopefully the return is a well handled one and doesn't destroy Paige and Paily.**

* * *

Emily walks towards the principals office, Alison is returning to work so Emily is applying to be swim coach to keep an eye on her. She is surprised to see the principal walk out of his office.

The principal smiles "Twice in two days. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Emily returns the smile "I was actually coming to apply for the coaching job."

The principals look turns to shock "Oh what a coincidence I was just interviewing another candidate. Actually I believe you two were classmates."

The principal looks to the candidate who freezes upon seeing Emily.

Emily's heart starts pounding in her chest "Paige."

The girl smirks and Emily can't help but give the girl a once over, still takes Emily's breath away. Apparently Emily still does the same thing to Paige.

Finally after a few moments of recovering from shock Paige speaks "Hi Emily. How have you been?"

Emily clears her throat "I-I I'm been good," closing her eyes Emily berates herself _What the hell is wrong with you? Speak normally,_ "I've been good. It's been awhile. How uh how are you?"

Paige shrugs "Alright I guess."

Emily tilts her head, there was definitely something wrong. It may have been awhile but Emily still knew Paige enough to know something was up.

The principal clears his throat "If you have a couple minutes I can interview you now."

Emily's eyes dart to the principal "That would work. I'll see you around Paige. Tonight six o clock the Radley? It's a hotel now, it has a great restaurant."

Paige shrugs "Yeah. Sure. See you."

Emily watches Paige leave for a second before being interrupted by the principal "Shall we?"

Emily walks into the office sitting down. _What was Paige doing here? How long was she planning on staying? Obviously for a while if she's applying here._

The principal clears his throat "Is this a bad time? We can reschedule if you like?"

Emily shakes her head clear of all thoughts "No. This is great. Please go on."

Emily tries to keep her mind from circling back to Paige and what has brought her back long enough to appease her potential employer.

* * *

Emily looks around, what was she thinking inviting Paige here? Caleb worked here now and was bound to tell Hanna when he saw Paige and Emily together. That would cause questions, undoubtedly Spencer accusing Paige of being A.D. This was not a good idea but it was to late to cancel. Not that Emily wanted to it was just people would see the two together and talk. Paige wasn't a secret but in away with everything going on again Emily couldn't help but want her to be just to protect her from whatever the new stalker would do.

Emily's thoughts are interrupted by "Nice shirt. The see through effect must get you lots of tips."

Emily looks up at Paige a teasing smirk on the girls face, Emily answers "You'd be surprised."

Paige shakes her head "Not really. You're the hottest one in this joint and if suspenders are part of the uniform you must be doing well for yourself."

Emily blushes looking down "Stop. Do you want to get a table?"

Paige furrows her brow "You're already at one. Unless this one isn't available."

Emily gestures to the chair in front of her "No sit. Please."

Paige pulls out the chair sitting "So. How did your interview go?"

Emily hums "Good I guess. How was yours?"

Paige shrugs "Alright. I kind of choked on a couple questions. I always get so nervous. It's terrible."

Emily reassures "I'm sure you did fine. What brings you back to Rosewood?"

Paige smiles softly, _Always straight to the point. Don't say you,_ Paige sighs not really wanting to get into one of the main reasons but right now it was all she had "My mom isn't doing to well right now. My parents moved back here to be somewhere a little more familiar to her. California was to stifling for her. The earthquakes shook her up a bit. I came back to help dad out."

Emily gasps "I'm sorry Paige," reaching for Paige's hand Emily offers "If you need anything give me a call. I mean it. I'm here."

Paige was there for Emily when Emily found out about her dad. She was so supportive. Paige was actually the only one that knew Emily dropped out of Pepperdine. When Paige found out Emily thought the girl would get mad and pressure her back into school but instead Paige offered Emily her couch. Emily stayed three months on her ex's couch finding the safety and security she was needing to move forward. Then one day Paige woke up to a note saying 'Thanks but I can't do this anymore. Please just give me time.' That was three years ago and Emily regretted leaving the moment she walked out the door but couldn't bring herself to go back.

Emily's phone vibrates in her pocket causing the girl to groan. Emily looks at the text, an urgent one from Spencer. Emily types a quick **I'm at work do it yourself.** The phone vibrates three more times.

Paige furrows her brow "Is something wrong?"

Emily shakes her head "No. Nothing."

Emily's phone goes off again causing Paige to declare "We can continue this catch up later if something is wrong."

Emily turns off her phone "No need. What have you been up to?"

Paige shrugs "Nothing much. Work. Home. Then more of the same. Never really liked going out unless it was with you." Paige closes her eyes _Idiot. Why the hell would you say that? She is not yours anymore. Hasn't been for years. Let her go._

Emily smiles, _Does this mean she's available._ "So there's no one special in your life?"

Paige sighs "No. Meeting people is hard. I never know what to say. Talking is hard. I'd much rather listen. How's your mom?"

Emily bites her lip "She's fine. It was her birthday last week. I think those days are the worst for her. My dad always made a big spectacle of her birthday, said it deserved to be honoured properly because it was the day his love was born. I tried to make it special but I know it was nothing like how he did it."

Paige takes Emily's hand "It was special because you were there to celebrate with her. She loves you Emily."

Paige lifts Emily's hand kissing her knuckles.

Emily sighs contently "This is nice. I really missed this."

Paige's smile grows brighter "Me too."

Emily picks up her wine glass "To reconnecting."

Paige picks up hers "To finding peace in a shit storm."

The two clink their glasses together, if Paige only knew what was happening in Emily's life right now. Little did Emily know that Paige had her suspicions since Emily had to turn off her phone to get it to shut up, a sign that Emily had changed a lot considering when they were together years ago and her phone buzzed Emily would be out the door in a nano second.

* * *

Ashley runs up in a panic "Oh Emily you're here. I really need your help. Trent called in sick for tonight and I can't find anyone to come in. Can you please work it? The shift starts in forty five minutes."

Paige frowns "That's a bit of short notice isn't it. I mean for you not for Emily. Though it is for Emily too."

Ashley looks at Paige "It is. To top that off my dishwasher broke. We are running out of clean dishes. We may have to shut down the kitchen."

Paige offers "I can take a look at the dishwasher for you. I took an appliance maintenance course in university. Certified technician. I can show you my card if you like?"

Ashley looks at Paige "Really? That's fantastic. I don't need to see the card. Just please if you can fix it."

Paige stands "Sure. You got any tools?"

Ashley disappears for a minute returning with a toolbox "I hope it has everything you need."

Paige follows Ashley to the kitchen.

After tightening a few things and running out for a new part the dishwasher is back to working. Paige even sticks around to get the dishes caught up and see if the dishwasher is working properly.

Paige walks up to Ashley "She's all fixed up. No need to close your kitchen."

Ashley looks towards the dishwasher as her employee pushes one load of dirty dishes in while pulling clean ones out "Oh you're a life saver Paige. Thank you so much. What do I owe you?"

Paige waves her hand "Nothing. I dirtied a few dishes earlier tonight. Consider that payment. Have a nice night Miss Marin."

Ashley stares after the retreating girl in shock.

* * *

Paige walks up to the bar "Hey bartender what do you recommend?"

Emily looks up smiling "Well I hear I make a nice rye and coke. My cosmopolitans are pretty good too."

Paige frowns "Can I just get a coke? The wine isn't agreeing with me."

Emily sets out a cup filling it with the requested content "You never were a drinker. I'm surprised you had the wine."

Paige hums "I have a sip or two here and there. I had a bad experience at a party once. Tried dancing and ended up face first on the floor with a doozey of a headache."

Emily frowns "I remember. Unless you and I aren't talking about the same party."

Paige adjusts in her seat "No we are. That scared me off of drinking. How long are you here for?"

Emily sighs "Closing, which is at three."

Paige moves to the corner stool out of the way watching Emily work. Emily was good at what she did and those suspenders looked really good on Emily. Though Paige couldn't stop thinking about using them to tug Emily closer to her to steal a kiss. Paige shook her head of those thoughts Emily was not hers to do that to.

Emily glances down the bar at Paige who is being talked up by some random red head. Totally not her type, or was she? Emily didn't know anymore. Not that she had the right to know anymore. Paige was no longer hers. That didn't stop Emily from wanting to kiss the girl senseless. It was crazy how it had been so long and Paige was still capable of lighting Emily's fire. The red heads hand disappears under the counter followed by a blush from Paige. Emily swears she hears something about thighs.

Emily walks up "Could you please stop? You're disturbing the other patrons."

The red head looks around at the nearly empty bar "What patrons? There's no one here."

Emily tweaks her wording "We are closing soon could you finish your drink and leave?"

The red head looks at Paige "You want to get out of here?"

Emily puts her hand on Paige's "She's with me."

The red head raises an eyebrow "Really?"

Emily leans over the counter kissing Paige once, then twice, then a third deeper passionate kiss, pulling away slightly Emily hums a "Really."

When Emily starts to lean further away Paige takes the suspenders pulling Emily back to her for another kiss full of longing and desire.

A throat clears "The red head is gone you can get back to work now."

Paige releases Emily who drops back onto the floor looking flustered at Ashley "Sorry."

Ashley shrugs "No worries. I would totally mark my territory too if I had Paige in my corner."

Paige blushes looking down at the counter shyly.

* * *

When Emily finishes cleaning the bar she takes Paige's hand and leads her to the elevator. The second the elevator door closes on them and a floor is picked Emily attaches her lips to Paige's. Paige pulls Emily impossibly closer running her finger across Emily's lower back. Emily moans, the simplest touch could get Emily revved up. Of course Emily found that was only true for Paige. A lot of things Emily did were because of Paige's presence. A smile that actually meant she was happy not appeasing the person she's with, a hearty laugh god she hasn't had a laugh that made her cry and her stomach hurt in years, feeling safe ever since her father died she had a barrage of items in her purse incase a leaf blew across her path. Of course now there is a lot more then leaves falling scaring her. Now with her pressed against Paige desire and lust wasn't the only thing filling her, the feeling of safety was returning. The elevator door dings then the sound of the doors opening hits their ears.

Emily looks through the opened doors, _This isn't my floor,_ Paige takes her hand gently pulling Emily out of the elevator. Emily follows tugging at the bottom of Paige's shirt, _This must be Paige's floor._

Good thing too because on Emily's floor Spencer and Hanna were banging on the door of their friends room just as Emily was entering Paige's.

Paige and Emily drop onto the bed locked in a passionate kiss, Paige takes a breath "Wait. We just entered each others lives again we shouldn't do this. Things have changed, we've changed. Let's get to know each other again first. I respect you and your body Emily and as much as I want to do this, you have no idea how much Em, this, us, it's something I don't want ruined by a one night or two night stand. If we are going to do this I want it to last."

Emily puts her forehead to Paige's "Okay. Can you hold me though? I just need to be in the security being in your arms always brings."

Paige nods "Let me lock the door. I'll be right back."

Paige locks the deadbolt and the bar that goes across the door then returns to the bed where Emily immediately sinks into Paige's embrace. Paige rubs Emily's back humming a tune that always used to relax Emily. It doesn't take long for Emily's breathing to even out signalling the girl was out like a light. Paige quickly follows Emily to dreamland.

* * *

Emily looks at the alarm clock on the bedside table, 11:30am, Emily gently drops her head back on Paige's chest falling asleep quickly. Emily can feel shifting underneath her causing her to groan.

Paige whispers "I have to go to the bathroom."

Emily releases her grip on Paige allowing the girl to get up her eyes landing on the alarm clock again, 1:30pm. Emily had no desire to get out of bed, her body was still begging for more sleep. When Paige returns Emily gets up goes to the bathroom then returns to the bed where Paige is lying her eyes drifting closed. Thankfully Paige seemed to have the same idea Emily had, staying in bed. Emily slides back into bed burrowing back into Paige's side the two quickly falling asleep again.

Emily doesn't open her eyes again until the alarm clock reads 4:05pm.

Emily jumps up "Crap I have to be at mom's at 6."

Paige looks at the clock then gets up stopping Emily's frantic movements "Hey relax. You've got two hours. Take a shower, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want. It'll be okay Emily. Take a breath. Let your body adjust to being up."

Emily takes a deep breath leaning into Paige. Paige wraps her arms around Emily's waist kissing her temple. Something else Paige had always done for Emily was anchor the girl stabilizing her and allowing her to breathe.

Emily leans away "Okay. I need to shower."

Emily pulls Paige with her towards the bathroom, Paige clears her throat "What are you doing?"

Emily hums "Taking a shower. You've always been really good at washing my back. There's a spot I can't reach."

Paige shakes her head "You just want to see me naked."

Emily huffs "Darn you caught me."

Paige tugs at Emily's shirt "You do need a clean back."

The two leave a trail of clothes to the bathroom stepping out twenty minutes later.

Paige sighs "So much for getting to know each other again."

Emily kisses Paige's shoulder "Mm we did get to know each other. Our bodies are part of us. You haven't forgotten that spot I like that you need to bend your finger slightly to hit."

Paige slips into some underwear then pulls on a shirt and pants "How can I forget? The gasp then little purr you give when it's hit is music to my ears."

Another thing only Paige can do to her.

Emily takes some clothes from Paige's bag pulling them on "Come on. We need to go now if you don't want to come to dinner empty handed."

Paige furrows her brow "I'm coming to dinner?"

Emily kisses Paige softly "You haven't eaten anything all day."

Paige smirks "What are you talking about? I just did. You were delicious."

Emily pokes Paige in the stomach "I meant something of nutritional value."

Paige gasps "You mean that has no nutritional value. It tastes so good though."

Emily shakes her head "Not all good things you eat are good for you."

Paige wiggles her eyebrows "It was good for you though, right?"

Emily smacks Paige "Keep it in you pants Paige. It was amazing for me."

Paige smiles proudly "I still got it."

Emily tugs on the hem of Paige's shirt "You are such a cheese ball."

Paige shrugs "I know. You like it."

Emily pecks Paige "I love it. Why do you think I keep coming back?"

Paige takes Emily's hand leading her out of the room and down to the hotel lobby.

* * *

Emily walks into the house "Mom I'm here. I brought an old friend. I hope you don't mind."

Pam comes out of the kitchen "Oh Paige aren't you a sight for sore eyes and you brought me flowers and wine."

Paige hands the flowers over "You know I don't like coming over empty handed. This is actually an apple raspberry cider. I hope it goes well with what you're making. I am sorry if I am a hassle Miss Fields."

Pam waves her hand "There's no hassle Paige. Please call me Pam we're all adults now. I look forward to catching up with you."

Alison steps into view "Pam can I get another drink?"

Pam's face goes cold "That's Miss Field to you. Show some respect. You have not yet earned the privilege of using my name. You don't think I haven't noticed Emily is wound tighter then a spring ever since you asked her back. I am not sure what is going on but I am sure you are behind it. You have always caused my daughter so much pain. Why are you even in my house?"

Alison recoils at the scolding before glaring at Paige "What are you doing here Pigskin?"

Pam clenches her jaw "What did you just call her? I will not have you speaking to my guests that way. Get out of my house. NOW."

Alison stands firm for a moment causing Pam to bite "I have every right to throw you out. Don't think just because you put on a few pounds I can't. Now leave."

Emily hands Alison her purse "Bye."

Alison looks from Emily to Pam and then to Paige growling lowly "You'll pay for this Pigskin" then turns to the door exiting.

Paige looks at Pam "Did you need any help in the kitchen?"

Pam's face relaxes "No dear that's okay. Take a seat in the living room I will call when supper is ready."

Paige hums "With all do respect ma'am how are we supposed to catch up if I am in the living room and you are in the kitchen? I would really like to help out."

Pam relents "Alright if you insist."

Paige follows Pam into the kitchen.

* * *

Hanna comes out of the living room "Do you think I could get another drink or would Miss Fields get mad at me too?"

Emily takes the cup "I'll get you one Han. Go sit down."

When Emily returns with Hanna's drink Spencer leans forward "What's Paige doing here? Isn't it a little suspicious she's here now. She could be A.D."

Emily shakes her head "Seriously Spencer? This again. Isn't it a little suspicious Toby left now? I mean how do we know he didn't kill Sara and then suggest there was no foul play. Yes Toby is my friend but I wouldn't put it past him to be A.D. he was on the A team a while ago."

Spencer growls "That was to figure out who A was."

Emily counters "Or was it to make sure A didn't figure out it was him that was leading them. Paige saved you on the Halloween train, what more does she need to do? You aren't exactly the best judge of character."

Spencer spits "Were you with Paige when you said you were working?"

Emily bites "Why is that any of your business? I was at work. You're a big girl Spencer take care of things yourself. If you're going to talk bad about Paige you can leave, you all can. Goodbye."

Emily stands up walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Emily leans on the door frame watching as Paige and Pam move around each other effortlessly.

Pam looks at Paige "Thanks for your birthday gift. It was very unexpected, even though you haven't forgotten my birthday in three years."

Paige smiles "You're welcome. How have you been?"

Pam sighs "Some days are hard. The nights mostly."

Paige offers "When the day kicks your butt and you need to fall into some safe arms to relax."

Pam nods "Yeah. How do you know?"

Paige purses her lips "My safety net isn't gone for good but sometimes I find myself thinking of her. Didn't actually see her again until yesterday. It's been a hard three years."

Pam puts her hand on Paige's shoulder "How's your mom doing?"

Paige shakes her head "Not good. My dad isn't exactly thrilled I've uprooted myself to be closer to them but I can tell he's happy for the help."

Pam rubs Paige's back "If you need anything I am here."

Paige smiles softly "Thank you Miss Fields."

Pam clicks her tongue shaking her head, Paige corrects "Thank you Pam."

Pam pats Paige's shoulder "Better. Stick around and you'll get used to calling me Pam."

Paige hums "I'll stay as long as Emily wants me to."

Pam leans on Paige "I hope that's a long time."

Paige agrees "Me too."

Emily clears her throat "Can I do anything?"

Pam shakes her head "Nope. You can take a seat if you want to join us though."

Emily sits watching her mom beam in a way she hasn't seen in a long time. It seems Emily isn't the only Fields affected by Paige's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thanks for the interest. It's amazing. Not sure if I warned you last chapter but this story will get a bit dark. A beloved character will be brought back from the dead. Ten points if you can guess who it is. For those of you who read to get away from the A-ness of the show there will be a little bit of A-ness in here. Sorry if I got you hooked. I will totally understand if you stop reading. The A-ness will not go into details, mainly the initials are brought up, also when the big reveal of who I am making the big bad is. Someone may get hurt, will get hurt.  
**

* * *

Emily walks into Rosewood High having been called in by the principal. _Had he made his decision and wanted to see her to tell she got it?_ On the way to his office Emily collides with someone. Hands grip her biceps stabilizing her. Before even looking up at the person's face Emily knows who it is, Paige.

Paige hums "Hey."

Emily takes a breath, _If Paige is here maybe I didn't get the position,_ "Hey. Thanks for what you did at supper yesterday. I don't think I've seen my mom so happy or laugh that hard since my dad died. I haven't been so happy or laughed that hard since I left you three years ago."

Paige smiles "Cool. It's an honour to be able to do that for you and your mom."

Paige takes Emily's tense stressed appearance in "What's wrong?"

Emily shakes her head "Nothing."

Paige tilts her head "Come on Em I know you. Something is wrong. I am not going to push but just know I am here if you need to talk. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone not inside the crazy."

Emily sighs "I don't want to drag you into my crazy."

Paige curls up a corner of her lip "I fell in love with your crazy."

Emily drops her head smiling "Ugh what did I to get you in my life?"

Paige shrugs "You showed me the beautiful, compassionate, funny, strong, brave woman you are. It got me hooked. It keeps me coming back. I will keep coming back until you tell me not to."

Emily closes her eyes taking a deep breath then opening her eyes to stare into Paige's "It's happening again."

Paige deflates "What? How are you holding up?"

Emily purses her lips "I'm unravelling. This is like a thousand times worse it's grown with us."

Paige looks down the hall "Here's not the best place to talk about this. Dinner tonight, six o clock. My dad's. I'll cook. I had dinner with your mom it's only fair you have dinner with my dad."

Emily nods "It's more then fair. I'll be there."

The principal walks up "Oh good you're both here. Come with me please."

Emily and Paige look at each other then follow the man, Paige whispers "I feel like we are going to get scolded for making out in the hallway."

Emily laughs pushing Paige softly "That didn't even happen when we were together in high school."

Paige mumbles "You have no idea how hard it was to not kiss you every second I had a chance."

Emily looks at Paige "Oh I do. I had the same struggles."

Paige dips her head blushing shyly, Emily smiles "Sweet I can still make you do that."

Paige shakes her head looking at Emily eyes gleaming with love and content.

* * *

Emily is getting in her car to head over to the McCullers' when she is stopped by an "Emily."

Emily closes her eyes groaning slightly "Alison. What are you doing here?"

Alison frowns "What? You're not happy to see me? Where are you going?"

Emily growls "Why is that any of your business?"

Alison crosses her arms "Is this new you because of Pigskin? She is a bad influence on you."

Emily slams her door "Who the hell are you to say that? You who took advantage of everything I am. You pushed, pulled and twisted me until I was wrapped around your finger. You disappear letting everyone believe you were dead and grow used to you being gone. When they finally get their feet under them figuring out who they now that you're gone. Then you come back and I fall right back into that destroying everything I became without you. The horrendous thing is I let you. Look I know you got shit going on but my life does not revolve around you. I am trying to deal with everything that is going on because I was stupid enough to come back and lie for you. Look at where that got me in the middle of a shit storm with no sign of it stopping."

Alison shakes her head "I am worried about you Em. This is not you. You're ignoring your friends. Whatever happened to you being there for your friends? We are going through this together. Who else is going to understand you like us? Pigskin. Look at what her being here is doing to you. She's toxic and not good for you Emily."

Emily spits "That is not for you to decide. Stay out of this Alison. I swear to god if you do anything to hurt her..."

A voice interrupts "Is everything okay?"

Alison looks up "Seriously? Mind your own business Pigskin."

Emily clenches her fists "HER NAME IS PAIGE."

Emily turns to Paige "Yeah everything is fine. I was just on my way to you. What are you doing here?"

Paige looks at Alison then back at Emily "Your mom said the tap was dripping. I thought I'd come take a look while I had a few minutes."

Alison bites "Look at you. The token lesbian."

Paige furrows her brow "Excuse me. You haven't changed at all have you. Still the same condescending bitch you always were."

Alison steps to Paige "You can't talk to me like that Pigskin." Alison looks to Emily "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Emily shrugs "Her words are justified."

Alison scoffs "What? Who are you right now?" Looking at Paige she growls "You see what you're doing to her? She is ignoring her friends, shirking her responsibilities..."

Paige laughs "I'm sorry. I didn't realize she had a responsibility to you. What is it? Holding your hand while you cross the street, kissing your booboos, checking under the bed for the monster you created and put there, driving you everywhere you want to go because you're the queen and deserve such treatment. Heaven forbid you have to touch the ground while you walk, it's so dirty and the peasants have been there first. You know what I'd stand her and tell you more but I have better things to do and you're just not worth it."

Paige takes a step to the front door where Pam is stepping out of the house with her purse.

Paige greets "Hello Miss Fields."

Pam smiles "Hello dear. I thought I would take you girls out tonight. Alison I have called the police about someone skulking around my house so if an alarm goes off I am sure someone will be dispatched quickly. Have a nice night."

Alison's jaw drops as she rushes to her car and speeds off just in time for a police car to see her and give chase.

Pam hisses "Yikes looks like she's in trouble. Where were you two headed?"

Paige informs "My dad's for dinner. Would you like to join us? I am sure my dad wouldn't mind the company."

Emily adds "Paige is cooking."

Pam looks at Paige "Oh I have to see this."

Paige opens the door for Pam before getting in the backseat while Emily gets behind the wheel.

* * *

Paige walks into the house "Pa I brought Mrs Fields with me. I hope you don't mind."

Nick comes into the entrance way "Of course not. How are you Pam?"

Pam smiles "Good. How are you?"

Nick shrugs "I've been better and I've been worse."

Pam frowns "I heard about Irene. How is she?"

Nick sighs "Not good. The doctors say she hasn't got much time left, a few months at most. I am fighting with the insurance company to get her home so she isn't in a hospital when it happens. They say a decision will be made shortly. Who knows with them? Sorry to bum you all out."

Pam waves him off "Don't worry about it. I am sure watching Paige cook will cheer us up."

Nick laughs "That is quite a sight. The meal always turns out delicious though."

Paige shrugs "It doesn't matter how it's made as long as it tastes good."

Pam teases "Says someone that screwed up a lot of meals."

Paige hums "How else are you supposed to learn to do it right? Mistakes are life's way of smoothing out your edges and teaching you who you are. It's all how you react to the events that helps determine the path you're on."

Pam looks at Paige in shock "Where did you get that?"

Paige furrows her brow "Not sure. Might have made it up, might have read or heard it some where."

The grumble of an empty stomach causes all to look at Emily, Emily looks at the three "What? I have had Paige's cooking before so I made sure I was good and hungry for her food. Can we start cooking before I waist away here?"

* * *

The four walk to the kitchen where Paige turns on an element and pulls out two bowls, one with chopped meat and one with a mixture of vegetables.

Pam gasps "Wow. Have you been preparing this all day?"

Paige shakes her head "Nah. Well the meat I had marinading over night but the vegetables I cut up this afternoon. Never tried this before so I hope this works out."

Pam sits down watching Paige cook and engaging in light conversation with Nick and Emily.

Nick leans back "It's good to finally have some peace for a minute."

Pam nods "I know the feeling. How have you been handling everything?"

Nick sighs "It's been blow after blow. Six months of thinking I was going to lose both woman in my life. Then three of..."

Emily cuts Nick off "What do you mean both woman?"

Nick looks at Paige then at Emily "Nine months ago Irene was diagnosed with an incurable brain disease that is slowly taking away her memories and functions. To top that off we get home to the phone ringing and some nurse telling me my daughter had just entered the ER..."

Paige continues "I was in a car accident that destroyed my knee. It's at 90% but that 10% was needed for me to get to the Olympics..."

Nick retakes the reigns "She was so defeated not knowing what she was going to do with her life now. It devastated me watching my little girl think she was nothing, no one, hearing her say she wished she'd died in that accident. Everything would have been better that way. Irene and I had different opinions on whether we should tell Paige about her illness, I didn't want to Irene wanted to, which added tension to that moment. Then one night I'm sitting at Paige's bedside and the monitors are screeching, Paige is flat lining. Nurses and doctors rush in and I beg 'Please don't leave me. I can't lose you too. You got to hang on Paige please.' Three days later she wakes up looks at me and says 'What do you mean you can't lose me too?' Irene glares at me then tells Paige about her illness. Paige's head dropped back against the pillow her body lifted then dropped back down and the monitor went off, she crashed again. Irene stood and shouted 'Damn it Paige I don't have a choice, I am dying, you, Paige, you have the choice. Decide to stay right now young lady. Get your ass back here.' The nurses just stared like this was the craziest thing they had ever seen. Then the incessant screeching stops and the beep of a regular heart beat sounds, I have never been so glad to hear that infernal sound in my life. It took two months before Paige was released, we found a safe place close to family and let her recover. Then one day she just sits up and says 'I have to go back to Rosewood. There's this job at Rosewood High as a swim coach. It's not swimming but it's close to the water you know.' Irene says 'I can feel myself slipping away. I want to be where we started our life. Where memories are everywhere. Don't let me forget us. Please.' Now here we are clinging to our sanity."

Paige picks up her glass "To staying sane."

The other three raise their glasses "To staying sane."

Paige takes a sip standing up "I should get this cleaned up."

Nick stands "Oh no the cook doesn't do the dishes. We got this."

Paige sighs leaving the kitchen her hands shaking slightly.

* * *

Emily knocks on Paige's bedroom door.

Paige looks up "Hey. There's, uh, there's so many memories."

Emily sits beside Paige "Why didn't you tell me about the accident?"

Paige shrugs "It was good. It was calm. Everything has just been chaos. I didn't want to ruin the moment with my shit. I need something to take my mind off of everything, off of my life."

Emily takes a breath "It's happening again but so much worse. Alison wrote this letter asking me to come back to speak on Charlotte's behalf to get her released from the mental hospital. I stupidly came and lied, Charlotte got released then turned up dead. Hanna got abducted and we took orders from our new torturer to get her free. Hanna ended up escaping on her own eventually running over someone and killing them. We buried the body and have been covering it but the cops are breathing awfully close to us and man their breath is hot. The new torturer calls him/herself A.D"

Paige raises an eyebrow "A.D Seriously?"

Emily looks at Paige "Don't. This isn't Alison. She checked herself into a mental institute and was tortured there. By the man she married and trusted. I don't need this right. My friends accusing each other."

Paige puts her hand on Emily's shoulder "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll play nice and hold my tongue. I'll be a good girl I promise."

Emily drops her head on Paige's shoulder "Can you just be the one that takes me away from this mess?"

Paige puts her arm around Emily "Always. Can you be the one to take me out of my mess?"

Emily takes Paige's free hand kissing the back of it and nodding.

* * *

Pam calls up "Emmy sweetheart are you ready to go?"

Emily sighs standing up and calling back "Yeah."

Paige follows Emily downstairs standing aside while Emily throws on her jacket.

Pam smiles "Thank you for supper Paige. It was delicious."

Paige nods "You're welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it."

Emily kisses Paige on the cheek "Thank you. Have a good night. I will call you tomorrow, okay?"

Paige squeezes Emily's hand "Okay."

Pam hugs Paige "Goodnight Paige."

Paige hums "Goodnight," lowering her voice to a whisper she states "Thank you for texting me the job opportunity."

Pam rubs Paige's back "You're welcome. It's good to see you."

Paige releases the hug watching the women leave.

* * *

Alison sits across from Spencer, Hanna and Aria "I am telling you Paige being here is bad news. She just flipped out on me and all I did was express my worry about Emily being MIA."

Emily walks up "Oh come on Alison tell the truth for once in your life. Tell them how you never actually used Paige's name just the horrible name you call her. How you accused her of being the reason I have been avoiding you. I am sorry I didn't realize I had to be around you, all of you, 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Am I not entitled to a life outside of this circle? I know there is a lot of shit going on right now and I am trying to deal with it the best I can. I will help I just need to breathe a different air."

Spencer sits up "Is Paige the different air? Are you sure you want to dip your toe into that water again? I mean she tried to drown you in high school."

Alison gasps "She tried to drown you? Seriously? Em this girl is dangerous. You need to stay away from her. What if she is A.D?"

Emily clenches her fists "Paige is not behind this. And she did not try to drown me. We were both familiar with the water, hell we lived in it, I knew how to handle it. She was scared and confused and trying to figure out who she was. Immediately after she apologized and genuinely meant it. Paige has never done anything to hurt me again. Which is more then I can say for you, Alison. You never once apologized for what you did and when you did it didn't mean anything because you started doing it all over again."

Alison blinks in shock of what she was hearing.

Aria stands "Emily we are worried about you."

Emily bites "Is that why all of you were at my mom's the other day?"

The quartet nod.

Emily shakes her head "Well don't. I need some air. Goodbye."

Emily spins rushing out.

* * *

Emily walks up to the Radley in time to see Paige putting luggage into a car.

Emily walks up "You're leaving."

Paige closes her trunk "Just the hotel and a little out of Rosewood. Not you, not my dad. I just can't be in this town all the time."

Emily hugs herself "Can I come too?"

Paige opens the door to her passenger side. Emily gets in the car looking over at Paige as she climbs in. Emily puts her head on the headrest, _Unpredictable can be good look at us? You deserve the best of everything. That's what I had. God what I had with Paige was so genuine. I am here Em talk to me. We can get through this. Don't run away._

Emily jumps slightly when she feels a graze on her cheek, a soothing "Hey. It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry. Where did you go?"

Emily hums "The past."

Paige runs her hand down Emily's arm "The future is so much brighter. After we get over this mountain of a speed bump, of course."

Emily looks through watery eyes, _She finally had something to look forward to. This time she wasn't letting it pass her by or someone take it away._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. A lot is going to happen in this chapter so buckle up. I apologize ahead of time if it's choppy. Remember to please be kind in your reviews. I say this because there is a bit of a shock at the end. WARNING: There is violence towards the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Paige drives out of town aware she has a tail, she's not worried she'll lose it in a second. There is a reason she chose this place, it has nothing to do with it being remote. As Paige is driving she drives over a bump in the road.

The driver in the car behind looks around "Where'd she go?"

Tapping at the screen on the dash they ask "What happened to the tracker we put on her car?"

The passenger taps at their phone "I don't have a trace on either phones."

Suddenly the passenger screams "Look out."

The driver swerves trying to avoid driving off the road. The GPS flickers then shows only a right and left turn available. This goes unnoticed by both passenger and driver.

The driver slams their hands on the steering wheel "Damn it. How could we have lost them?"

The car heads back into town. How are they going to prove Paige is the enemy if they can't keep tabs on her? More importantly, how are they going to keep Emily away from Paige?

* * *

Paige pulls into the driveway looking at a pale blue house, _Looks cozy._

Emily gasps "Wow. This is awesome. You've always wanted a loft."

Paige shrugs "It's only temporary."

Emily takes Paige's hand walking up to the house "I know you're excited to check it out. Quit acting nonchalant."

Paige unlocks the door swinging it open then scooping up Emily and carrying her over the threshold "I may never get another chance to do that."

Emily caresses Paige's cheek "You never know. You could be my endgame."

Paige sighs "I hope so."

Paige looks around at the open concept of living room, dining room and kitchen "I wonder where the bathroom is."

Emily teases "Oh we must find your throne. It's the most important room in the house."

Paige shakes her head kicking off her shoes and locking the door before walking further into the house. Finally they come across the bathroom just off the kitchen.

Emily hums "I am not sure I like the placement of the bathroom. You know how to cause a stink."

Paige rolls her eyes "If memory serves me correctly you do too."

Emily gasps "Well I never. I am a lady. Ladies don't do that."

Paige raises an eyebrow "Really? They don't. You may be right, that wasn't the last time I carry you over a threshold. I'll be carrying you into the bathroom when you stink it up. I know you won't go quietly."

Emily eyes Paige "You wouldn't."

Paige looks at Emily with an expression Emily knows is 'Wait and see,' Emily deflates "You would. Definitely not pooping while I am here."

Paige laughs nudging Emily softly "Come on let's check out the bedroom."

Emily shrieks "Paige. I am not that kind of woman. You have to wine and dine me a couple times first."

Paige furrows her brow "What? Not like that. I'm tired. Though I have wined and dined you twice already so it would be okay."

Emily shakes her head "That was with our parents it didn't count. It has to be just you and me."

Paige walks up the stairs looking down at the lower level sighing contently.

Emily looks up offering Paige a warm smile "I knew you were excited it was a loft."

Paige smiles down at Emily then steps away from the railing disappearing from Emily's view. Emily's heart plummets for a moment before she walks up the stairs breathing a sigh of relief when she sees Paige again. Emily furrows her brow, _What is wrong with me? I have never been like this, afraid to lose sight of someone, before._ Emily walks up to Paige putting her hand in Paige's and interlocking their fingers.

Paige turns her head kissing Emily's temple"I'm glad you're here."

Emily leans her head on Paige's shoulder "Me too."

Emily turns to the bed pulling Paige with her to it. Paige drops onto it her body sinking into it begging for sleep. Emily gets in on the other side of the bed putting the blanket over both of them.

* * *

Emily stares into the darkness unable to fall asleep. She suspects Paige is having the same problem because her breath hitches every time Emily moves in a way that grazes Paige.

Emily rolls over looking at Paige's back "Paige are you asleep?"

Paige hums "No."

Emily puts her hand on Paige's shoulder tugging gently so Paige lies flat facing Emily.

Paige sits up "Want to watch a movie?"

Emily nods groaning slightly when Paige gets out of the bed.

Paige frowns "There's no TV up here we have to go downstairs."

Emily wraps the blanket around herself getting up to walk downstairs.

Paige furrows her brow "Did you get naked while I was turned away? Is that what all those little grazes were?"

Emily shakes her head "No. We are going to need a blanket."

Paige's eyes roam up and down Emily's body. Emily rolls her eyes opening the blanket then quickly snapping it shut around her.

Paige whines "I didn't see anything. Do it again, slower."

Emily starts to open the blanket unimaginably slow, Paige raises an eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' Emily quickly opens and closes the blanket.

Paige starts heading down the stairs "Got it. There's a no look-y policy right now. I'll go pick the movie. Be careful going down the stairs."

Emily pouts following Paige downstairs and plopping down on the couch. Paige sits on the other end of the couch a mile, not really, a way. Emily glares at Paige jabbing at her with her feet. Paige looks at Emily shaking her head and hitting play on the movie.

Emily pulls out her phone bringing up the video recorder "Paige."

Paige turns to Emily "What?"

Seeing the camera she covers her face with her half of the blanket.

Emily grabs at the blanket "Paige. Come on lower the blanket."

Paige lowers the blanket peeking out from the top "Better?"

Emily shakes her head "No. All the way down show me your face."

Paige jerks the blanket down then back up only revealing her eyes.

Emily pulls on the blanket "Paige. Stop it."

Paige drops the blanket "Why are you doing this?"

Emily smiles "Reasons I'll tell you later. What are we watching?"

Paige sighs "Rudy, for like the billionth time."

Emily furrows her brow "You picked the movie."

Paige shrugs "I know."

Emily tilts her head "Why did you pick it?"

Paige hums "You like it. It makes you laugh, it makes you cry. For a moment I have the honour of holding you and letting you know that it's going to be okay. It's worth it. You deserve that, someone that can be there to comfort you and make you feel safe."

Paige looks at Emily leaning forward to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks "Don't cry."

Emily moves her head to the side kissing Paige's palm. Paige kisses Emily softly then moves down Emily's body lifting Emily's shirt. Emily's breath hitches for a second until Paige blows a raspberry on her stomach. Emily laughs as Paige tickles her sides wiggling to get away from her.

Emily gasps a breath "Stop."

Paige stops moving up to a beaming Emily "Look at that you're lighter now."

Emily smiles softly "I love you."

Paige stops for a second her heart racing "I love you too."

Emily moves to cuddle into Paige who asks "Did you turn your video off?"

Emily picks up her phone turning off her video and phone resting her head on Paige's chest. When the end credits roll Paige finds Emily asleep, _She never falls asleep during this movie._ Paige carefully gets up picking Emily up and taking her upstairs to the bed.

Paige starts to tiptoe downstairs when she feels a hand grab hers "Don't even think about it. Get in this bed."

Paige crawls into bed immediately met by Emily's body cuddling into hers.

* * *

Paige wakes to the sunlight on her face. Emily shifts beside her then kisses Paige's shoulder moaning softly.

Paige pulls Emily impossibly closer, Emily's hoarse morning voice asks "What are you thinking about?"

Paige opens her mouth to say 'How do you know I'm thinking about something?' before remembering this is Emily laying beside her, "Is this the calm before the storm?"

Emily sighs "Why do you feel like this is the calm before the storm?"

Paige sighs "I'm happy. Like to happy. I feel like the world is going to come crashing down around me shouting 'Psych. Made you believe you could have it all.' Then leave me to pick up the pieces of what remains of my life. That's all that ever happens."

Emily stares at Paige, _How had she not known Paige felt this way?_

Before Emily can say anything Paige sits up "Forget it. It's time to go back to reality. Thank you for this moment."

Emily watches as Paige walks into the bathroom turning on the shower. After the two clean up they head back into town.

* * *

Hanna sneaks around the corner of the house peaking in through the windows to see the people inside.

It had been a week since disproving Noel Kahn as the one causing their problems. After knocking him out, taking his phone and stuffing him in her trunk she got a text thanking her for getting rid of Noel who was getting to close for comfort. Hanna opened the trunk apologized profusely offering to turn herself in. Noel shrugged it off understanding he was being a little creepy and warranted the attack. This of course meant now the accusation fell on someone else, Paige.

Hanna jumps releasing a shriek when she hears a stern "What are you doing?"

Hanna turns to the voice "Emily you scared me."

A deeper voice booms "What's going on out here?"

Emily turns "I am so sorry Mr McCullers."

Hanna grazes the top of the bush in front of her "I was just admiring your bushes. There is a perfect height ratio to the windows. Who does your pruning?"

Nick tilts his head raising an eyebrow, a look Emily has seen on Paige when she was wondering if you seriously thought this would fly with her.

Nick informs "I do."

Emily hums knowing that is also something Paige did to get you eventually confessing your wrong doing.

Hanna bites her lip furrowing her brow, _Did that seriously work?_ "Good job."

Nick smiles "Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

Hanna nods "It would be nice to see without spying. Not that I was spying. I was just..."

Nick finishes "Checking out the bush to window ratio."

Hanna sighs jamming her hands in her pockets nodding softly. Emily rolls her eyes following Nick into the house making sure Hanna is following too. Hanna walks through the house looking around settling in the kitchen.

Hanna opens her mouth to speak when a crash from somewhere in the house causes them all to jump.

A woman yelling "You are not my daughter. I don't have a daughter. Get out. Where's Nick? Who are you? Nicholas get this woman out of my room," causes Nick to run from the room.

Paige stands at the bedroom door "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," before leaving she says "I love you."

The woman stares at Paige eyes devoid of emotion and recognition.

Nick slips past Paige giving his daughter's arm a comforting squeeze as he does.

Nick coos to his wife "It's okay honey. You're okay."

Nick looks back at the door to find the entrance empty.

Paige freezes for a second looking from Emily to Hanna then walking out the back door and falling to her knees on the cold concrete of the patio. Emily follows Paige outside sitting beside her and rubbing her back. Paige crashes into Emily's side. Emily holds Paige tightly allowing the girl to cry. When a noise is heard in the kitchen Paige straightens wiping her eyes and standing up. Paige washes her face just before her dad comes into the kitchen.

Nick walks right up to Paige hugging her tightly "I love you my girl. I am so sorry."

Paige burrows into her father's chest releasing a shuttering breath "I love you too."

Nick releases the hug caressing Paige's cheek "You know your mother loves you right?"

Paige nods "I know."

Nick looks at Emily "Can you take her out for a while? Help Paige clear her head of this."

Emily takes Paige's hand "I can do that."

Paige shakes her head "No. I want to be here."

Nick puts his hand on Paige's shoulder "I know you were crying Paige. Your eyes are still a bit red. Give yourself a chance to breathe. Bring me back a pizza."

Paige sighs "Okay."

Emily gently pulls on Paige "I will bring her home in a couple hours sir."

Paige looks back at her dad as she walks out the door with Emily and Hanna.

* * *

Spencer sits down in front of Emily "Why were you with Paige the other day? You were doing so good at not being with her all week."

Emily leans back "Why did you make out with that cop in the elevator a couple weeks ago?"

Spencer gasps "I had no idea he was a cop and he was hot. You jump on every girl that looks at you."

Emily shakes her head "You did not just say that. I can't even look at you right now."

Emily stands up storming away crashing into Paige as she is entering.

Paige furrows her brow "Emily. What's wrong?"

Emily sighs "Get your coffee to go and I'll tell you everything."

Paige looks inside at Spencer who looks frustrated then at Emily who can't even look inside, _Something must have went down between them._

Spencer stalks toward Paige "You need to stay away from Emily."

Paige turns "Hello Spencer how are you? Still seeing me as a threat I see. Haven't we been through this already?"

Spencer crosses her arms "That was six years ago. A lot can change in that time."

Paige tilts her head "Why didn't you?"

Spencer steps forward "I assure you I have."

Paige hums "I am sure you have. I look forward to seeing that some time. As for Emily she's an adult fully capable of making her own choices. Right now she's choosing me and I will not deny her that, neither should you. I have to go. Have a good day."

Paige takes her coffee leaving Spencer mouth ajar as she watches Paige continue down the street with Emily.

* * *

Spencer sits with Aria, Hanna and Alison "We have to get Emily away from Paige."

Alison nods "Finally. We are on the same page. Pigskin has got to go. What are we planning?"

Spencer tells the girls what happened earlier that day with Paige.

Alison shakes her head "Intimidation doesn't work on her. You got to go for the jugular. Get in her head. Play with her weaknesses, her insecurities. Make her regret being alive."

Hanna shakes her head "That's a little extreme. Paige hasn't even done anything accept make Emily happy. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that. Paige wouldn't hurt Emily."

Alison furrows her brow "Don't tell me you are taking Pigskin's side."

Hanna growls "Stop calling her that. I don't know why you call her that but her name is Paige. I think you guys need to leave her alone. You can't seriously be thinking about killing someone."

Spencer argues "We aren't going to kill Paige."

Hanna scoffs "No. You're just going to torture her to the point she considers ending her own life. You may not be the one killing her but that doesn't make you any less responsible. This is insane. You guys are insane for even thinking about doing this to someone. What the hell has happened to you?"

Spencer bites "I am tired. I want this all to end. I want to be able to live my life again."

Hanna laughs harshly "By ending somebody else's. Haven't enough people died because of this mess? You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking about this. I am ashamed and disappointed in you. I can't even with you guys right now. I am disgusted."

Hanna stands up storming away.

* * *

Hanna sits in front of Emily "Spencer and Alison are planning on killing Paige."

Emily gasps "What?"

Hanna explains "Spencer called us all together to say we had to keep Paige away from you. She told us about her telling Paige to stay away from you and Paige not reacting well to that."

Emily shakes her head "I overheard that conversation. Paige told Spencer she wouldn't leave as long as I chose her and Spencer shouldn't take my choice away."

Hanna continues "Alison said intimidation didn't work on Paige and you needed to go for the jugular and make Paige regret being alive."

Emily purses her lips needing to talk to Paige.

The girls are interrupted by "Hi."

Emily looks up "Hi Paige."

Hanna looks up "How are you?"

Paige shrugs, something Emily knows all to well means there is something wrong, "Alright I guess."

Emily stands up taking Paige's hand "Let's go. Thanks Hanna."

Hanna nods "No problem."

Paige offers a wave before walking away.

* * *

Emily drops onto the couch of the loft "Tell me why you think Alison is A.D. Other then the obvious matching initial thing."

Paige freezes for a second before Emily soothes "I am ready to hear it Paige. Please."

Paige takes a breath "It all started again when you came back to Rosewood. Alison is the reason you are back. Using those initials made it obvious, too obvious honestly. It could have been a mistake, the phone auto correcting, or something intentional to escalate her plan."

Emily frowns "Checking herself into a mental institute."

Paige continues "Something you know doesn't prevent the torture. Mona showed you that. That experience also showed you A has minions. Alison being mistreated in the institute could have been a plan to keep you off her back, or one of her minions taking an opportunity to take such a powerhouse down a few notches."

Paige pauses for a minute trying to read Emily.

Deciding it was safe she continues "Alison always treated people like her dolls, twisting and manipulating them until they break. It was a game. When it came to an end she needed time to think of a new one, hence your five years of freedom. Spencer said something the other day that Alison never figured on, a lot can change in five years. People grow up. Everything that has happened to you made you stronger, more resilient, more incredible. Falling right back into this mess rocked you a bit but you're recovering. Your proximity to the mess blinds you to what is right in front of you. The person doing this to you..."

Emily finishes "Is right in front of us but the storm is stopping us from recognizing them."

Paige smiles sadly nodding.

Emily drops her head onto the back of the couch "Ugh. I really don't want this to be true but it is making sense." Emily looks at Paige "Where did you come from?"

Paige straightens up "Well you see when a man and a woman like each other enough to hide under the covers for like 2-10 seconds..."

Emily laughs "Stop."

Paige sighs "Like I said when I first alluded to the possibility it could be Alison, I don't want it to be. I know how devastated you will be. Please keep an open mind to this factor. I will be there to help you through it as much as you'd let me."

Emily hums "I need a rock. You've more than proved you can be that for me."

Paige's phone rings "It's my dad."

Emily watches as Paige's face fills with concern and hurt. When Paige hangs up she sits staring into the void.

Emily stands taking Paige's hand "Let's go."

Paige swallows looking at Emily and taking her hand allowing herself to be pulled out of the house. Paige turns around keys in her hands, Emily takes the keys locking the door behind them.

* * *

Paige slowly walks up to her mother's bed. The woman's eyes were vacant like she was no longer a part of this world. This was not the woman Paige grew up with.

Paige swallows the lump in her throat "Hi mom. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I know we have our good times and our bad but I wouldn't trade it for anything. You were, are, a wonderful mom. You have taught me so much. Helped shape me into the woman I am. I hope I have made you proud. I know you have been in a lot of pain lately it is okay for you to go if it is your time. I love you. Goodbye."

Paige falls asleep in the chair at her mother's bedside.

Feeling a kiss on her forehead Paige blinks open her eyes "Mom."

Irene smiles "Hi sweetheart. I hope you know I am proud of you. You are such a beautiful, strong woman. I love you so much."

Paige looks down knowing what this is, pursing her lips she looks up again "I love you too. I am going to miss you."

Irene runs her fingers through Paige's hair "I have no doubt you'll be okay. It will take some time. Don't push everyone away Paige. They'll help keep you strong and get you through this."

Irene kisses her daughter's forehead again "Bye my sweet girl. I am so proud of you. I love you."

Paige jolts awake looking at her mom, Nick looks up "She's gone."

Paige stands up hugging him tightly "We will get through this pop."

Nick rubs his daughter's back "I know. I love you."

Paige hums "I love you too."

Nick's shuttered breath causes Paige to say "It's okay to cry. Don't hold back on my account."

Nick gasps bursting into tears, the sound causes Paige to start crying too.

* * *

Alison looks at the name on Emily's phone cringing at the picture that stares back at her.

Alison picks up the phone "Hello Pigskin. I see you need a little help understanding, Emily does not want to talk to you. Why don't you do everyone a favour and just disappear."

Alison hangs up the phone before Paige can speak.

When her eyes land on a very angry Emily she shrugs "What? Someone had to tell that girl no one wants her around."

Emily grabs her phone back from Alison "I can't believe you."

As Emily storms off Alison shouts after her "I am just doing what is best for you Emily."

Emily shakes her head mumbling "Bitch."

* * *

Emily walks into her house her mind reeling from her encounter with Alison, _What gave her the right to answer my phone?_

Emily freezes when she hears her mom say "I am so sorry Paige. Tell your father if he needs anything I am here. That goes for you too."

Emily walks into the kitchen "Paige?"

Paige turns to face Emily "Hi."

Emily stumbles slightly at Paige's dishevelled appearance "What's wrong?"

Paige croaks "My mom died last night."

Emily takes a breath before grabbing Paige and pulling her into a hug "I am so sorry."

Paige rests her head on Emily's shoulder taking a deep breath allowing Emily's scent to calm her.

Emily rubs Paige's back kissing the girl's temple "I am here for you."

Paige whispers "We are going to our family out of town. I will let you know when I'm back."

Emily nods "Okay. If you need anything I am here."

Emily feels Paige slip something in her back pocket. As she is walking Paige out the door Emily reaches into her pocket feeling a phone. Emily smiles kissing Paige softly before watching her walk away.

* * *

Emily shakes her head as she follows Spencer, Aria and Hanna into an abandoned building. _Who knew Rosewood had so many?_

It had been almost a week since Paige left with her father to grieve with her family. Three days since she had heard from Paige. Emily knew Paige was one to close people off when she was in pain but it was never for this long.

Suddenly a crackling sound causes the four to bundle together looking around. It wasn't until Paige's face appeared on the wall in front of them that they truly understood what was happening.

Spencer cheers "I knew it was Paige. I am sorry Emily."

A voice starts "So easy to turn them against you. Though I have to admit you gave Emily a little more, much needed, spine. You know she actually had the gull to call me a bitch. She probably didn't think I heard her though so I can't give her much credit. Not surprised Spencer jumped at the chance to get rid of you. She really has been quick to judge without knowing all of the facts. Aria didn't really give a shit, to wrapped up in her own life to care about anybody else's. So much fun to twist and bend all of them. Kind of sad it has to end but I could not pass up the chance to get rid of you. You just keep coming back like herpes."

Paige tightens her jaw trying not give the person what they want, a reaction.

Emily swallows the lump forming in her troat waiting for the moment the voice shows their face.

Aria whispers "That sounds like a woman's voice. I swear I've heard it before but I can't place it."

The voice continues "You know I was positive I was rid of you three years ago when Emily ran from you. I thought that would have softened Pam to me but then you showed up and it was her darling Paige to the rescue. It kind of took away the point of taking him."

Another face appears causing Emily to gasp "Dad."

Paige's eyes widen "You abducted Emily's father. How could you do that to her?"

A maniacal "It was actually really easy. It got so bored hearing all the fun everyone was having while I was stuck here tending to my 'Sister.' That is not what I wanted with my life. I was supposed to be in Paris mingling with the Parisians, becoming cultured. That was my dream. I had to finish off those four morons first. It was a little to easy to bring them back here. I am actually surprised Emily didn't come back when dear old dad 'died,' though I guess she was always closer to him then Pam. After getting to know Pam I can totally see why Emily chose him over her."

Wayne struggles in his chair mumbling against his gag. Emily clenches her fists feeling her composure start to crumble.

The voice hisses "What's the matter? Don't like when people talk about your wife like that? What about your daughter? Can you believe she chose her over me? I mean sure I played with her emotions a little bit and don't love her at all but come on Pigskin over me."

Aria grabs onto Spencer's arm "Alison."

Finally Alison's face comes into view confirming Aria's realization "Those girls aren't that smart. I mean I gave them my initials. All I had to do was check myself into a mental institute to take the target off my back. I guess the torture kind of helped too, that was not supposed to happen but it worked. Props to Rollins for having bigger balls than I thought." Alison waves her hand "Enough of this, on with what we are here for. You're probably wondering why I brought Wayne out so soon. See I kind of learned from my first abduction of the quartet, choices add way more stress. So here's the first choice him or you?"

Paige looks at Wayne then Alison "Me."

Alison twirls a taser in her hand firing at Paige. Paige collapses her body jerking from the shock.

Alison growls "Again him or you?"

Paige sputters "Me."

Alison pulls the trigger again shocking Paige a second time. Wayne starts screaming through his gag rocking in his chair.

Alison looks at him "Paige can stop it any time she wants. Paige what do you say?"

Paige glares at Alison forcing out a "Me."

Alison shrugs "As you wish" holding down the trigger to shock her again.

Emily falls to her knees in shock while Spencer, Hanna and Aria start trying to find a way into the room.

Hanna looks at Emily "I know you're scared for Paige but you got to help. If we can get to them we can stop it."

Emily forces herself off the ground looking for an entrance.

* * *

Alison walks up to Paige pulling the barbs from her "You didn't think it was just going to be this did you?"

Alison snaps her fingers bringing out one of her minions "Tie her to that rigging."

Emily watches as Paige is lifted and strapped to rigging "Ezra."

Aria freezes looking at the screen "What the hell?"

Alison kisses Ezra "I really hated to see you with Aria."

Ezra hums "I hated being with Aria. You are so much better. You needed an inside man though."

Paige groans "You were our teacher."

Ezra spits "Do you know how easy it is to fake a teaching degree? Surprisingly so. How do you think Alison got one without graduating from highschool?"

Alison shrugs "Didn't really need to when I could fake my way to the top. How long has it been since you've been in the water?"

Paige glares keeping her mouth shut.

Alison kicks Paige's knee out "ANSWER ME."

Paige bites "None of your business."

Alison punches Paige looking at Ezra "Dunk her."

Ezra lowers her into a near by pool.

Alison looks down at Paige "So glad we filled that up."

After a couple minutes Alison orders "Alright bring her up I don't want to kill her yet."

Ezra brings Paige up who sputters for air.

Alison plays with her taser "Papa Fields or you?"

Paige looks from Wayne to Alison "Me."

Alison smiles wickedly "I always wanted to know what happens when you electrocute a drowned rat."

Alison pulls the trigger on the taser her smile growing wider as Paige jerks from the shock.

Alison finally releases the trigger commanding "Unstrap her and kick her into the pool. She's not making the game very fun I'm done with her."

Ezra unstraps Paige from the rigging rolling her into the pool. Neither one noticing that Paige slides a pocket knife to Wayne, who uses his Army training to get it and conceal it before it is found.

Alison walks up to Wayne "What am I going to do with you?"

Alison pulls out a remote pushing a button that lowers a lid over the pool. When the lid is an inch above the pool the power goes out.

Alison looks into the darkness "What the hell?"

The lights turn on again neither of the assaulters noticing the pool is now empty.

* * *

Alison hands a gun to Ezra "Take care of him" then storms out of the room.

Ezra holds the gun up "I really don't want to do this."

Ezra is to busy trying to summon the courage to shoot Wayne to notice Paige running across the lid to tackle him.

Ezra scrambles towards the gun "How are you still alive?"

Paige forces herself off the ground "I am just to damn stubborn to die. Not this way."

Ezra points the gun at Paige, who lunges forward struggling for the gun. The two not noticing Alison returning or the other body with a gun lurking in the shadows. Suddenly a shot rings out the struggle ending with three bodies dropping to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I think you've waited long enough for an update. Sorry if it was to long. If it is choppy I apologize. There are most likely some major inaccuracies in this chapter, I am sorry. I don't think I said this in the beginning of the story so I will say it now, I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Four Days Before Revelation**

Paige sits in front of a desk watching as someone types on a computer "We need to put this crap to an end. Emily deserves to live without fear. So do the other girls."

The person on the computer looks at Paige "But mostly Emily and Hanna. The other three can rot for what they are doing to you."

The computer screen is turned towards Paige showing lightweight armour.

Paige hums "This will defend against Alison's taser?"

The person on the computer nods "I recommend using these two. The rubber suit will stop 90% of the 10,000 volts, the vest will also stop 90%. If any of the volts get through them the max you could get is 1,000 volts. There is a way better chance of you getting out of this alive. Unfortunately we won't be able to test it out so there is no certainty that it will work. I can rush the order and have it here by 3pm tomorrow. Are you sure you want to do this? You just lost your mom."

Paige takes a breath "That's how I know I don't want to lose anyone else."

The person types in the order looking at Paige "You know we got your back, right?"

Paige nods "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Paige stands up "Let me know when the order comes in. I want to make sure it isn't obvious I'm wearing protection. That sounded really weird. You know what I mean."

The person jokes "Oh come on giant condoms you can fit your whole body in are all the rage right now."

Paige shakes her head walking from the room.

* * *

 **Day of Revelation**

A dark van with three people dressed in dark clothes inside parks three blocks away from the warehouse they know Paige is in.

One of the people in the van taps away at the keyboard of their laptop "Okay I'm in their system. Drive down the back lane I shut the cameras off there."

The driver does as they are told parking against the building in a blind spot from the cameras, in case they turn back on, and the street. One of the others slips in an earpiece testing it out.

The computer person taps on the keys again "Go, go."

The person jumps out sneaking to the back door. Plugging in an electronic keyboard they wait for the pass code to be figured out. When the door is opened they quickly slip inside. The computer person making sure the alarms on the doors don't reveal one being opened.

The driver comments "Not bad for a former blind girl."

The computer person smacks the driver "Shut up Lucas."

Lucas rubs his arm "You better kiss it better Mona."

Mona rolls her eyes "Later. Focus."

The two cringe as Paige is shocked for a fourth time and rolled into the pool.

Mona pleas "Come on Paige, get to the other end of the pool."

When Paige is close to the edge of the pool the power is shut off both people in the van waiting an eternity, two minutes, for an "I got her" before turning it back on.

Inside Paige signals for Jenna to go along the wall to the opposite side of the room. Gathering up what remains of her strength and ignoring the pain in her knee she runs across the lid that descended from the ceiling to tackle her former teacher.

Jenna raises the gun pointing at Ezra when movement through the corner of her eye causes her target to change to the returning Alison. Pulling the trigger she watches as Alison drops to the ground pumping her fist when she realizes where she shot her nemesis, _Payback is a bitch._

Looking toward Paige she notices Wayne has freed his arms and is dragging himself to Paige's fallen body, his legs still strapped to the legs of the chair. Jenna quietly walks over picking up the pocket knife and cutting the man free. Jenna notices a pool of blood surrounding the two bodies on the floor and Wayne frantically trying to figure out where on Paige's body the blood is coming from, if it is indeed coming from her.

Jenna jumps slightly when "The authorities are coming we got to go. Now."

Jenna heads back to the van climbing in as Mona finishes backing up and sending the video footage to the police. Seconds later the video footage is erased, a backup Alison designed to cover her tracks, and the surveillance room bursts into flames to further prevent file recovery. Mona hits another button opening the doors to the warehouse allowing the girls to rush into the room Paige, Wayne, Ezra and Alison are in. Lucas steps on it escaping unnoticed just as two police cars and a fire truck pull up.

Jenna informs the duo "I shot Alison. There was a pool of blood around Ezra and Paige. I'm not sure who it was coming from."

Lucas takes a breath "Hopefully Ezra."

* * *

Pam jumps out of her car running to the warehouse only to be caught by a police officer "Ma'am you can't go in there."

Pam yells "The hell I can't. My daughter is in there."

When the officer continues to hold Pam back she bites him on the arm then kicks him in the shin.

Running to the warehouse once she is freed "EMILY."

Pam skids to a halt when two stretchers with body bags on them are brought out.

Pam hears the authorities talking about the victims in the bags "One gun shot wound to the eye another with a gunshot to the chest both dead, obviously. There are two still coming out, alive."

Pam's breath catches in her throat when another stretcher is brought out "Wayne?"

Wayne smiles "Hi beautiful."

Pam bursts into tears running to his side "I thought you were dead."

Wayne kisses her softly "I am so sorry."

Pam follows the stretcher to the ambulance reaching for Emily as she walks out of the warehouse the two woman climbing into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

A dark van following the ambulance driving one of the victims of the warehouse flashes it's headlights. The ambulance pulls over opening the back door.

Mona climbs in "How is she?"

The paramedic answers "Her breathing is thready and her heartbeat is barely there. Whatever you're going to do make it quick."

Mona turns signalling the van. Jenna hops out climbing into the back of the ambulance the two working together undress and redress the person on the stretcher. When they are done taking what they need they jump out of the ambulance.

Mona looks at the paramedic "Get a move on we don't want to lose the patient."

The ambulance doors close and it speeds off.

* * *

Emily stands up watching as the doctor talks to Nick the man nodding softly then saying what Emily can only guess is 'Thank you.'

Turning she sees Spencer walking up and storms up to her growling "What are you doing here?"

Hanna and Aria, who are just behind Spencer, shrink at the aggression.

Spencer informs "I came to see if Paige was okay."

Emily shakes her head "No. You don't get to do that. You think I don't know what you and Alison were doing. Stealing my phone and sending crude messages to Paige trying to keep us apart. Plotting to make Paige's life hell so she ends it. No. You do not get to sit here now that you know you were wrong. Paige deserves better then your false friendship. Get out."

Spencer's jaw drops "I'm sorry."

Nick stands beside Emily "Is that what's going to fix my daughter? Is that what is going to prevent the possibility of me burying both of the important women in my life in less then a week? How could you possibly think Paige was capable of this? What has she ever done to you?"

Emily answers "Save your life when someone was trying to strangle you, tutor you in Geology, Physics, Biology and History when you fell behind, changed your tire and borrowed you her spare when you had two flats."

Spencer deflates the more Emily lists things Paige did. Now that she had a minute to think Paige did more good then harm.

A security guard walks up "Is there a problem here?"

Nick looks at the guard then back at Spencer "No. Just someone that made a snap judgement about who my daughter is, got proven wrong and is now trying to convince me she should be here. Though it is a free world, last I checked, so I can't make her leave but I can ask her to. Please leave. I don't want such toxicity in the area meant to provide love and support to my daughter and those that actually care about her."

The guard looks over the scene "I am going to have to ask those that are not family to leave."

Emily crosses her arms "Bye Spencer."

Spencer sighs turning to leave her eyes landing on Jenna "Why does she get to stay?"

Nick looks at Jenna then back at Spencer "Let's just say your dad isn't the only man in Rosewood with fidelity issues."

Spencer points at Mona "Is she your daughter too?"

Mona shakes her head "Nope but I married into the family."

Just then Lucas walks in with a tray of coffees "What's going on?"

Jenna informs "There has just been a family only order put on."

Lucas hums "Oh. I brought you coffee Uncle Nick."

Spencer's eyes widen "What? How did we not know this?"

Lucas shrugs offering coffee to the others "The different last names threw everyone off. We figured telling everyone was just another thing Alison could torture us with so we kept it a secret."

Looking at Jenna he asks "Do they know you and Paige are sisters?"

Jenna nods "Yep. Just found out. Pop said Mr Hastings isn't the only one with fidelity issues."

Lucas snorts "Nice. So I guess you girls are leaving now, or?"

Lucas hands the last coffee to Emily "You're staying because of your dad, right?"

Emily nods taking the coffee "Thank you."

Lucas looks at the coffee in his hand then offers it to Pam "Here you go. I didn't drink any yet."

Pam shakes her head "It's okay."

Lucas keeps the coffee held out "Please. I insist. I can share with Mona."

Mona nods "Yeah. It wouldn't be the first thing we shared."

Lucas blushes shaking his head.

Pam takes the coffee "Thank you."

Lucas smiles "You're welcome."

Lucas sits down with Mona sitting beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Lucas looks at his uncle "Any news on Paige?"

Nick looks to Spencer, who hasn't left yet.

The guard walks up to her "I'll show you out. Let's go."

Spencer turns shaking her head clear of this new information.

* * *

Wayne comes out of his room "Who knew it would take twelve hours for a psych evaluation? The Military Police wanted to know how I am still here, six hours later and it's finally over. What's the word on Paige?"

Pam shakes her head "I don't know. The doctor was out here to talk to Nick but we had to deal with Spencer. She wanted to check on Paige after harassing her to get her away from Emily. Apparently Spencer was trying to push Paige to her breaking point and make her regret being alive. The doctor just came out again and we haven't been able to get Nick to speak."

Wayne sits beside Nick "Hey."

Nick looks up "Hi."

Wayne sighs "How are you holding up?"

Nick shakes his head "I'm not. I just buried my wife four days ago. Now I might have to bury my daughter. How am I supposed to deal with this? I know I need to be strong but this is to much."

Wayne puts his hand on Nick's shoulder "You remember that Paige is strong and you are not alone. There are people here for you."

Nick leans back "It's getting harder and harder to remember both. What happened to you?"

Wayne takes a breath "I was teaching a training exercise that had an explosion in it. The explosion happened before it was supposed to. It took out my whole class. My ears were ringing and I was dazed. Someone in a World War One uniform that covered their face came in carrying a body. They walked up to me dropped the body beside me, rip the dog tags off me and drop them on the body. They then pick me up and carry me out. The next thing I know I am in a hospital unable to speak, every time I tried the words came out as slurs or gurgles. Then three days ago a bag is put over my head and I am tied to a chair. The next person I see is Paige and after three years of wondering what I was doing there I get an answer. I was taken to hurt my daughter and wife. There are three significant moments in my life: my wedding day, my daughters birth and your daughter choosing to take whatever was coming to her so I wouldn't have to. That, to sacrifice yourself for someone else, is an incredibly strong and brave person. Your daughter can, will, get through this because you taught her she can get through anything."

Nick looks at him "Thank you."

Wayne nods "You're welcome."

* * *

Nick looks around swearing he can hear his daughter's voice. Finally his eyes land on Emily who is staring at her phone with tears in her eyes. Nick sits beside her looking at the phone.

Emily sighs "I just needed to hear her voice. To see her face."

Nick looks at the screen watching as Paige lowers a blanket only to yank it back up covering her face "What is she doing?"

Emily explains "I wrapped a blanket around me when we found out there was no TV in the bedroom and had to go downstairs to watch a movie..."

Nick shrieks "What? How could there not be a TV in the bedroom?"

Emily shakes her head "That was basically her response, except with a look instead of words. I flashed open the blanket when she wanted proof I wasn't naked. She whined she didn't see anything and I needed to go slower. I went painstakingly slow, she complained again and I flashed the blanket open and closed. This is what she did to get back at me."

Nick asks "You weren't naked were you?"

Emily shakes her head "No."

Nick hums looking back at the video to watch it. When that video ends Emily puts on another one, then another.

* * *

Pam is waiting for the others to return with food when she hears "Code Blue room 514."

Pam jumps up, _That's Paige's room,_ rushing to the room an attendant grabs her "Ma'am you can't go in there."

Pam elbows the man in the nose hearing the crunch of a nose breaking. Another attendant comes up to help only to have Pam flip him over her shoulder.

Pam glares at the attendant "My husband is an Army man and he taught me how to defend myself for when he's not around. So by all means try and stop me from going in that room."

The other approaching attendants step back fear in their eyes.

Pam walks in the room as everyone steps back "What are you doing? Don't stop."

A doctor looks at Pam "You can't be in here. Get her out of here."

Pam clenches her fists her eyes stone cold freezing the person that is approaching.

Pam marches to the paddles "Charge to four hundred."

A nurse asks "Do you even know how to use those things?"

Pam rubs the paddles together "Care to find out? I can use some practice."

The nurse backs away shaking her head. The doctor does as requested nodding to Pam.

Pam calls clear then puts the paddles to Paige's chest.

When nothing happens she demands "Charge to six hundred. Clear."

Pam looks at the doctor "How high can this thing go? Charge it to that," turning back to Paige she states "Clear."

A nurse jumps back narrowly escaping the charge of the paddles.

The doctor stops Pam "It's time to let her go ma'am."

Pam shakes her head "No. I will not give up on her. Come on Paige come back to us."

The doctor turns off the defibrillator "I'm sorry."

Pam allows the doctor to escort her from the room. As the nurses tend to the body. One of the nurses looks at Paige's empty hand holding up the disconnected heart monitor. Putting it back on Paige's finger the machine, which was yet to be turned off, beeps to life.

The doctor walks back into the room after escorting Pam back to the waiting room "What the?"

The doctor walks up checking everything over then turning to leave. How was he going to explain this to the family?

* * *

Nick jumps up when the doctor returns "Is Paige okay?"

The doctor takes a breath "I am so sorry."

Nick deflates he didn't want to believe what Pam had said. Not to discredit the woman but it wasn't official until a doctor says it. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat he braces himself for what is about to come.

The doctor continues "To have scared you."

Nick takes a breath "What?"

The doctor explains "The heart monitor somehow got disconnected. When it was reconnected it showed a steady heartbeat."

Nick gasps "She, she's alive?"

The doctor nods "Yes she is. I checked all her stats before coming out here. Everything is fine. She's stable. I am going to take a few tests to double check everything but I expect a full recovery."

Pam stands up "So me taking the paddles and shocking her a few times didn't hurt her?"

Emily gasps "You took the paddles?"

Pam defends "I walked in and they were all backing off ready to make the call. I took over and gave her a few jolts. I wasn't going to give up on her like they already had. She put my family back together again. Paige needs to see the results of her sacrifice."

A security guard walks in and whispers in the doctors ear.

The doctor looks to Pam "No. Actually your last shock is what brought her back. The heart monitor was disconnected moments before your last attempt so we couldn't tell."

Nick hugs Pam spinning her around the room "Thank you. Thank you."

Pam hugs him back laughing softly "You're welcome. Glad I could help."

The doctor informs "Paige is still unconscious but you can visit her in a couple hours. I will come and get you when my tests are done."

Nick shakes the doctor's hand "Thank you."

The doctor nods turning and walking away. Nick sits down taking a deep breath resting his head on the wall behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a while, a long while. Sorry to make you wait. There was a review asking what happened to Paige so this chapter will go into a little more detail. WARNING: This chapter will have torture and violence. If this chapter makes no sense, offends, or repeats anything I apologize. If you are triggered and wondering why I did not warn you I apologize, though I have a few stories on the go trigger warnings are still new to me. As always please be kind in your reviews.  
**

* * *

A grey car is driving down a slick road when it comes to an intersection a red car hits the passenger side sending it into a spin. When it stops the driver looks around noticing it wound up wrapped around a light pole on the passenger side.

The driver blinks at the passenger "Paige."

When no response comes the cry get louder "Paige."

Finally a groan from the passenger followed by a weak "Dad."

The man's heart wrenches at the tone. No father wants to hear their daughter that soft and hurt.

A flash of finding Paige on the floor in her room a bottle of pills beside her and cuts along her inner thigh shows behind his eyes. That was when he found out there was a reason for his thirteen year olds odd behaviour and sudden desire to leave swimming. It took six months to find out Paige was being relentlessly bullied by a classmate. Who wasn't known yet, but it wasn't a coincidence when one went missing a year later Paige got more confident and back into the pool.

A hic and a whimper from his daughter snaps him from his thoughts.

The man chokes "Hang in there sweetie."

Paige groans disapprovingly at the nickname moans "I can't feel my legs."

Sirens sound in the distance causing the man to sooth "Help is coming Paige hang on."

Red and blue lights are the last things both passengers see before their worlds go black.

* * *

Nick jolts awake looking around. It had been a week since Paige entered the hospital and she was yet to wake up.

A soft "Are you okay sir?"

Causes Nick to look towards the voice, Mona, "Fine. Just a nightmare about the last time Paige and I were in a hospital. The chairs were more comfortable in that one."

Mona offers a soft smile "Yeah Rosewood doesn't like to take care of it's citizens very well."

Nick frowns "I know. That's why I wanted to get out of here so badly. Then I was brought back to appease my dying wife. Now this damn town is going to take my daughter away too."

Mona reassures "Paige isn't dying. Not this way. She's too damn stubborn to let the enemy win."

Nick sits up "What happened out there? How did the 'enemy' get her?"

Mona sighs looking around hesitantly.

Nick growls lowly "Mona. I have a right to know how my daughter got here."

Mona deflates starting "I had been investigating who had made my life a living hell in highschool. They were anonymous and horrendous."

Nick states "I can remember you being quite horrendous then too."

Mona deflates even more "I know. I was messed up then and thought taking it out on everyone else was the way to go. I am sorry about that. Paige, as you know, works for my detective agency. When I started getting close Paige wanted to put an end to it. We found out a taser was bought and bought protection against it. Paige was testing it to see if it made her look bulky and obvious that she was wearing gear. She was heading back to the temporary office we set up when she was taken. They had her captive three days before we found her, we had ideas but needed to be sure before we did our thing. I am not sure what happened in that time but if it was anything like when I was held it was mind games and testing her limits with various torture devices. That night Paige was given the choice of giving Wayne the torture or taking it herself. Paige chose the torture herself and was tasered, luckily they didn't know Paige was wearing protective gear, which wasn't the reason she chose it for herself by the way."

Nick admits "I know. Paige would rather be hurt then watch someone she cared about get hurt. It was so hard for her to watch her mother deteriorate before her eyes. All Paige wanted to do was take her mother's pain for herself."

Mona continues "I don't know how they knew Paige had a bad knee but they kicked it out and threw Paige in a pool. Paige struggled to get to the other end of the pool, which is where Jenna pulled her out after I cut the power to the warehouse. When the male went to attack Wayne Paige used whatever strength she had left to stop it. They fought over a gun the man had and it went off shooting the man. The captors were sick, they recorded everything. I haven't had a chance to look at the footage, I'm honestly not sure I want to. I emailed all the footage I could recover to the police, not the Rosewood PD because they are useless. When Paige was in the ambulance I stopped it to get the protective gear."

Nick growls "You did what? Paige was dying and you had the audacity to stop the ambulance for your gear. Do you even care about Paige at all? How could you do that?"

Mona blinks figuring that reaction would come "I do care. They couldn't know Paige came prepared. I didn't know whether there was others involved in the scheme. I gave her a shot of adrenaline before I left."

The doctor walks in "That's what would have gotten her here. If she hadn't have gotten that Paige would have arrived DOA, even without the stop. Mona told me she had stopped the ambulance and what she had done in the ambulance so I would know what needed to be done and what was done already. I have already looked up who was driving the ambulance and they will be reprimanded."

Nick looks between Mona and the doctor trying to think of something to say freezing for a moment when he feels a squeeze on his hand followed by a whimper.

Nick sits up "Paige. Open your eyes sweetheart. I am right here. You are safe. Please just open your eyes. I can't lose you too."

* * *

Paige opens her eyes the light above her head swinging back and forth. Paige groans inwardly, _Stupid. You gave them the upper hand and now you're their play thing._

A disguised voice starts "I honestly thought you were going to put up a bigger fight."

Paige looks into the corner where the voice came from "I don't know. I think I got a couple shots in. How's your jaw?"

The person steps forward "For a hostage you're pretty mouthy. You do know I am the one that controls whether you live or die. I should have driven the car myself instead of hiring it out. That's right I was behind the accident that ended your swimming career. It's not like you would have won any metals anyway, you're not that good of a swimmer. I did you a favour."

Paige rolls her eyes "Don't recall asking for your help. Then again you never really cared about what other people wanted, just how you could ruin their lives. News flash you didn't ruin mine just put me on a different course."

Suddenly the front of the chair is ripped forward tipping Paige backwards and into a tub of water.

The person slowly walks up to Paige grabbing her by her collar and pulling her up "How did that feel?"

Paige groans "Like a bath. Thank you I was getting a little sweaty."

Paige is pushed back into the water the person standing above her watching, waiting for Paige to start to convulse before pulling her back up and throwing her on the ground.

Another person barges in "What are you doing? What good is she to me dead?"

Paige tries to get a look at the new person catching sight of blonde hair "Alison."

The new person walks up kneeling in front of Paige "Hello Pigskin. You thought it was bad before, I am going to make you wish you had ended it a long time ago."

Paige spits "You didn't beat me then, you're not going to now."

Alison stands up punching Paige then goes to stomp on Paige's knee. Paige spins herself tripping Alison and sending her back in to her accomplice. The accomplice walks up a cattle prod in hand, _Where did that come from?_ Thrusting it into Paige's stomach. Paige lurches from the shock the protective gear not absorbing as much as Paige would of liked, then again a cattle prod is not a taser.

The other person walks back to Alison "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Alison jerks away "I'm fine. Make yourself useful and come up with something that will shut Pigskin up."

The room goes black with Paige succumbing to the pain.

When Paige comes to the accomplice is putting a collar around her neck "This ought to shut you up."

Paige opens her mouth to speak only to feel a shock rip through her body, the person sneers "It works. Here are the rules, you speak out of turn you get shocked, you don't speak when a response is expected you get shocked, you're response is snide you get shocked, you get aggressive in any way you get shocked. Do you understand?"

Paige doesn't answer causing the person to shock her, Paige yells "Yes, yes I get it."

Paige gets shocked with the explanation "Yelling is a form of aggression Paige. Didn't you know that?"

Paige doesn't answer fast enough causing the person to shock her, Paige groans "Ugh, yes I knew that" hostilely.

This causes another shock to ripple through her "I think this will work splendidly."

Paige glares up at her assaulter "Fitz."

The assailant takes off their mask "Not as dumb as she looks folks. Not smart enough to stop herself from getting shocked though. You know I've always wanted to know what it looked like when someone got shocked well wet. I mean I've seen it in movies and TV shows, but how accurate are they."

Paige is thrown into the tub behind her before she can recover the shock collar goes off causing her to jerk and convulse.

Alison bursts into the room "What are you doing? You're going to kill her before it's time. Get her out of there."

Ezra whines "This to fun though."

Alison takes the controller "Have your fun but keep her alive."

Ezra looks at Alison "You sure you don't want to push the button before I pull her out."

Alison shakes her head pushing it just as Ezra reaches out to Paige, "Oh, you're right that is fun. Hold on one more time."

Alison pushes the button one more time cackling and bouncing on her feet.

Ezra pulls Paige out of the tub "Shit she's not breathing."

Alison growls "What? Do something. She can't die yet I still have so much to do to her."

Ezra looks around "I don't know what to do."

Alison spits "Idiot. Go get the Army man he'll know what to do."

Ezra leaves returning with someone with their hands tied and throwing them beside Paige "She's not breathing. Get her back."

The man looks at the girl "What did you do to her?"

Ezra spits "None of your business. Times running out for her. When it does we move to you."

Alison bites "Shut up Fitz."

The man looks to the female voice "Alison. Why are you doing this?"

Alison shrugs "I have my reasons, none of which is your business. Well I guess one is, this is just so much fun. These dolls react to my torture, I like that. You're losing her Wayne better get to work."

Wayne growls "That's Mr Fields to you."

Alison pushes the button to Paige's collar making her lurch up and twitch "I think I'll call you Wayne. Is that okay?"

Before Wayne can answer Alison pushes the button again "That's what will happen if it's not."

Wayne starts compressions as he mumbles "That's fine."

Alison smirks "That's what I thought."

Wayne pleas "Come on Paige breathe."

Paige jolts again followed by a snickered "So much fun."

Wayne grabs the remote throwing it against the furthest wall then takes the collar off Paige smashing it on the ground and breaking it. Wayne continues the compressions stopping again when Alison goes to kick Paige. Wayne grabs her leg yanking it out from under her sending her to the ground then throws Alison away from them. When Ezra moves to attack Wayne rips the cattle prod away from him stabbing it into Ezra's lower abs and shocking him. When both are down Wayne continues the compressions breathing a sigh of relief when Paige takes a breath.

Ezra yanks him away "You've done your job back to the holding tank for you."

When Wayne starts to fight him a gun goes off causing Wayne to stop and look at Alison standing over Paige a gun pointed at her head.

Alison sneers "The next one goes in her head, I will think of something else to do for the big reveal. Mind you the girls finding a dead Paige may be just as good."

Wayne spins heading from the room, Alison bites "Damn. I was looking forward to shooting her."

Ezra comforts "Soon baby, soon." Then pushes Wayne out of the room blocking him when the soldier turns back to look at Paige.

Wayne threatens "You'll pay for this, both of you."

Ezra laughs maniacally "Not likely. The police here are incompetent oafs Alison and I will get away scot-free."

Before Wayne can say anything else Ezra shoves him in a cold dark cell.

When the soldier's cell opens again he is dragged and dropped beside Paige again a reassuring "This is the last time you'll need to revive her. I promise."

The devilish gleam in the persons eyes tells Wayne whatever is next for Paige the intent is she not come out alive. Once again Wayne is dragged away after reviving Paige.

The next time Wayne sees Paige she is choosing to take whatever was going to come instead of Wayne getting it. Wayne pleas with his eyes for Paige to give him some of the pain knowing Paige's body had been pushed past it's breaking point to many times. Of course Paige never handed any of it over breaking the soldiers heart and filling him with a new found respect for the woman.

* * *

Wayne jolts awake swearing he heard a gun shot looking around his eyes land on Nick "What are you doing?"

Nick looks up "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just had to know what happened. I will tell you right now, it's a good thing those lunatics are dead because if they weren't I would kill them myself. They were sick and twisted psychos recording everything."

Wayne shakes his head "Don't do this to yourself Nick."

Nick looks at an unconscious Paige "I have to. She won't talk about. Everything Paige does is about making sure everyone she cares about is safe, it doesn't matter what happens to her. Letting people know she's vulnerable and afraid is like letting them know she can't take care of them. That's not feasible for her. She won't let anyone know how scared she was, or how close to death she was. Guaranteed if she w..."

Wayne interrupts "When, when she wakes up."

Nick corrects "When she wakes up the first thing Paige is going to ask is how I am doing. She is laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life and all she cares about is what her being in that position is doing to everyone around her. That's just how Paige is. If I don't take the opportunity to find out what happened myself I will never find out."

Wayne sits beside the man as he watches a pool of blood surround his daughter. Even though he knows it's not Paige's blood Nick's breath still hitches with worry a tear slipping down his cheek.

* * *

Paige reaches for the tube in her mouth only to have her hand pushed away, trying again she gets the same result and a stern "Stop trying to take your tube out. It's helping you breathe."

Paige looks towards the voice her eyes landing on her father. Paige signs 'Hi.'

Nick smiles a tear rolling down his cheek "Hi."

Paige signs 'How are you holding up?'

Nick laughs shaking his head "I am okay. Terrified of losing you."

Paige blinks back tears 'I am sorry I scared you.'

Nick kisses Paige's hand "Don't be sorry Paige. You came back to me."

Paige squeezes her dad's hand 'Ma kept sending me back. She said you aren't very good on your own.'

Nick takes a breath "She's right. I'd accidentally burn down the house boiling water."

Paige smiles as best she can with a tube in her mouth.

Another voice offers "I wouldn't let that happen."

Paige turns to Wayne 'Hi. How are you holding up sport?'

Wayne laughs "You're father said you'd do that. I am fine. Thanks for saving my life."

Paige shrugs 'It's the least I can do. You brought the beauty that is your daughter into this world. Well kind of your wife did all the work. How do you know sign language?'

Wayne informs "My cousin had hearing problems. She wasn't deaf but it was easier to communicate with sign language. She died shortly after Emily was born so Emily didn't learn it, Pam's a little rusty."

A woman's voice asks "What am I rusty at? Paige you're awake. How are you sweetie?"

Paige taps at her chin 'Been better I suppose. How are you?'

Pam hums "Mm sign language. Been a while since I used that. I got the you part so I'm guessing you asked how I was doing? A little frustrated at this hospitals incompetence but other then that alright. Go slow when you answer again."

Paige repeats 'I have been better.'

Pam nods "I hear you. I am glad you are awake. Going to have to brush up on my sign language. You did say you've been better, right?"

Paige answers 'Yes.'

Pam stands "I am going to get the doctor, not that they'll be able to do anything."

Another voice hisses "Ouch. A little nicer please."

Pam growls at the doctor "Not when you're just going to step back and let someone die because you don't know how to use the equipment."

The doctor looks at Paige "How are you doing Paige?"

Paige signs 'Can I get this tube out? Then I'll tell you.'

The doctor looks confused, Nick hums "She wants the tube out of her throat then she'll answer you."

The doctor looks down at the chart "Oh. Well you just woke up so that's not going to happen just yet. We need to know you can breathe on your own first."

Paige starts playing with the tube about to pull the pieces apart when her hands are grabbed and put beside her "Don't even think about McCullers."

Paige's eyes connect with Emily's as the girl greets "Hi."

Paige wiggles her hand tying to get it free, Emily asks "Are you going to pull your tube out?"

Paige shakes her head. Emily releases one hand keeping the other one for herself.

Paige signs 'Hey there Fields. How you doing?'

Emily sighs "Patiently waiting for the love of my life to wake up."

Paige blinks looking down, Emily lifts her chin "Don't look away. I've waited to long to see those eyes again."

Emily gently wipes a few tears from Paige's eyes "Welcome back. Don't even think about going away again."

Paige squeezes Emily's hand 'I will try.'

Emily shakes her head "Do or do not there is no try. I prefer if you do."

Paige tilts her head slightly 'Oh. Nice. Using a Star Wars line on me.'

Emily shrugs "Yoda was a great philosopher. Very good advice he gave."

Paige shakes her head, Emily continues "Right you know I am."

Paige pushes Emily gently 'Stop.'

Emily squeezes Paige's hand "Be patient that tube will come out in due time. You don't want it removed and then put back in."

Pam nods "It's a miracle they got it in without killing you."

The doctor shrieks "Hey. I am standing right here."

Pam looks at him "I know. Don't even think about using this interaction as a reason to let Paige die. Do your job and keep her alive."

Paige advises 'Quickly. I don't like hospitals.'

Emily shakes her head "Ignore that. Not that you understood that anyway."

Paige looks at Emily shock on her face.

Emily smiles "Surprise, I learned sign language. There was a regular at the bar I worked that is deaf. I learned it to be able to take his order and you knew sign language so yeah."

Paige rolls her eyes 'Copy cat.'

Emily puts Paige's hand down "Is it wrong I wanted to be able to talk to you in 'code' while we were with other people?"

Paige answers 'Yes. They'll think we are talking about them.'

Emily shrugs "They have to learn the world doesn't revolve around them somehow. It's also good to know just because. You always said I talked with my hands anyway. Thought I should actually talk with them instead of waving them around nonsensically."

Paige releases her hands waving them about her space making sure not to touch the breathing tube.

Emily confirms "Yeah like that. Now give me back your hands, please."

Nick whines "Hey. I want one of those hands."

Paige takes Emily's hand with one and her father's with the other.

The doctor looks over everything "Looks good."

While fiddling with Paige's hand Emily knocks the heart monitor off causing the machine to screech a flat line.

Pam states "Oh she's dead take her to the morgue and cut her open. Quick before she cools down."

Paige looks between the doctor and Pam reattaching the monitor.

Pam sits down "Oh never mind didn't mean to scare anybody. Tell the mortician to stand down."

The doctor glares grumbling "One time. Geez it's like you've never made a mistake before."

Pam retorts "Not one that has people thinking they've lost a loved one. That kind of mistake isn't let go very easily."

Wayne adds "Especially by a woman. They're like elephants they never forget. Pretty sure I'm going to pay for comparing my wife to an elephant for years to come."

Paige takes her free hand 'Just when she wants to start or end an argument. Remember that time you called me an elephant. Yeah I'm still mad about that.'

Pam whacks Paige.

Paige looks at her smiling with her eyes 'I love you Mrs Fields.'

Pam smiles back "Love you too. Don't encourage him."

Paige looks at Wayne who nods then chuckles at Paige's 'Yes dear.'

Emily pokes Paige "That's what you're supposed to say to me, minus the dear. Just tell me I'm right or you agree, even when you don't."

Wayne and Nick inform "That's how a marriage works. The wife is always right."

Paige furrows her brow 'Even if you're both the wife.'

Nick and Wayne nod "Yep. You're always wrong, even when you're right. Get used to being wrong all the time. She hasn't left your side since you got here she's not about to anytime soon. Might as well just propose."

Paige looks at Pam 'Mrs Fields will you marry me?'

Emily gasps "Hey. I'm right here." Looking at her mom Emily points "Don't even think about it Paige is mine."

Pam puts her hand over her heart "I am flattered Paige really but I think you'd be better off with some your own age. Have you met my daughter Emily? I am sure she would be honoured."

Paige looks at Emily and shrugs 'I suppose she'll do. You want to get married?'

Emily huffs "Not when it's asked like that. I refuse to be any ones second choice."

Paige nonchalantly states 'I was.'

When a flash of pain crosses Emily's face Paige shakes her head 'I am sorry Emily. I didn't mean it. You were and will always be my first choice.'

Emily affirms "I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know you are mine."

Paige looks away, Emily brings Paige's face back to hers "I always came back to you. It took me a while to realize what I was looking for was standing in front of me or had slipt away. I am not letting you slip away again. Paige it has always been you. I am so sorry I hurt you on the way to figuring it out."

Emily wipes some tears sliding down Paige's cheeks "I love you. You may not have been my first love but you will be my last. I only hope I can be yours."

Paige blinks trying to stop her tears as she nods softly. Emily kisses Paige's knuckles.


End file.
